


Harry Potter & The Subtle Headbanging

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Musical References, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the Harry's Dumbledore could've imagined, he had never thought to encounter this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter & The Subtle Headbanging

'White man came across the sea, He brought us pain and misery.'

 

Bruce Dickinson's powerful, vibrato-heavy voice blasted through headphones as Harry Potter strolled, head down and hands in his pocket, letting the song guide him.

 

'I can certainly relate to that line. If what The Dursleys do to me isn't pain and misery, I don't know what is'

 

The song played on, Harry continued to do his subtle Head-bang. As much as he'd like to full out Head-bang, he didn't want to get any more weird looks than what he already did, thank you. As much as he didn't give a damn about The Dursleys keeping their perfectly normal in every way reputation (which suggests that it isn't in fact normal) you wouldn't typically expect a boy of 10,going on 11,to actively listen to and enjoy metal of all kind, would you?

 

Harry definitely did want to run to the hills, preferably over them and as far from this perfectly normal neighbourhood as possible. He reflected on the day 5 years ago where his music became the escape, the one act of rebelliousness in his life...

 

*Flashback*

 

Burning. That's all young Harry could feel. His lungs were burning, from the inside out. Little feet pattered on the rain-sodden grass and he ran as fast as his legs would allow. It felt as if he were running forever.

 

“I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!” Dudley's boisterous voice screamed from far behind. It was unlikely that he ever would catch up with Harry, considering his girth. Piers, on the other hand, was almost as fast as him.

 

His strength was waning. Hitting a street corner, he attempted to take a shortcut. He wasn't sure where he was. It seems he had lost the gang, for now. Catching his breath, he stopped for a while, ears still attuned to his surroundings.

 

What was that noise?...

 

It definitely wasn't Dudley's panting breaths and clumping feet, no, this was...different.

 

Ears following the sound, Harry found himself at the start of a back alley. It was during the day, so Harry wasn't as scared. He was too curious, after all.

 

Gathering his courage, Harry trotted down the alley, his heavy breath echoing off the narrow, damp walls.

 

The sound was clearer. It was...music. It was remarkable, something he'd never heard before. He...liked it.

 

Full on sprinting, He skidded to a halt. Or, more accurately, he skidded into someone.

 

Falling backwards, he was grabbed by his over sized T-Shirt, stuttering an apology.

 

“S-Sorry”

 

“Push off kid, you're on our turf!”

 

As Harry was about to run off, another voice stopped him.

 

“Why are you here anyway?”

 

Harry looked to the side of the teen he'd crashed into. There was a group of 4. As it was shadowed, he couldn't tell their gender, except the one who spoke sounded female.

 

She stepped forward. Hair covered her left eye. It was dyed black with green tips. She was sporting a T-Shirt with 'Iron Maiden' written on the front.

 

Harry didn't know what an Iron Maiden was, but it looked cool. Pushing his broken glasses to perch on his nose again, Harry responded meekly, head down.

 

“I-I was running away from my cousin and his gang, 'cause they like to chase me. I heard music, so I followed it here” Harry shuffled nervously. “I liked it, so I wondered what it was?”

 

Unnoticed by Harry, the group of teens exchanged glances. This kid was different. They didn't know how, but they could feel it.

 

As the teens seemed to be silently communicating, Harry tuned into the music, which came from a portable stereo.

 

'I left alone my mind was blank

I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind

 

What did I see can I believe that what I saw

that night was real and not just fantasy

 

Just what I saw in my old dreams were they

reflections of my warped mind staring back at me

 

'Cos in my dream it's always there the evil face that twists my mind

and brings me to despair-

 

The young man Harry had run into spoke up again, this time less hostile.

 

“Kid. You ever heard of Iron Maiden?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Prepare to have your mind blown!”

 

And so started Harry's journey into the joys of music, his lifeline. He was taught everything he needed to know, including the name of the song which was 'The Number of The Beast' and bands he should listen to. They offered for him to borrow their CD's, but he knew Uncle Vernon would find them.

 

From then on, he would often meet with the teens, when he wanted to just get away or he had the time to. He never had the chance to listen to Metal under the Dursleys roof, so this was like his secret hideout, where he could be himself and not the abnormal freak he was at Privet Drive. Amaris, as he later found out the girl's name was, let him borrow her MP3. Again, he knew there was a chance Uncle Vernon would find it, but he desperately wanted one of his own. This lead him to discover magic...

 

In the confines of his cupboard, 6-year-old Harry scrutinised the MP3.

 

'Maybe if I wish hard enough, I can get one just like it!'

 

So Harry screwed up his face, eyes closed tightly, nose scrunched up. He wished for an MP3 just like Amaris'.

 

He cautiously opened his eyes and nearly screamed in shock, but just managed to shove a fist in his mouth.

 

There, lying opposite Amaris', was an exact copy of her MP3, even down to the headphones.

 

He could do magic!

 

He, Harry Potter, the freak, could do magic!

 

Harry experimented from that day on. He never told Amaris how he'd got one of his own, but she was happy for him. She even downloaded songs on his behalf, until he learned how to do it himself.

 

Eventually, he became talented with his magic in the music area. As long as he could picture the song well enough, he could imagine it into his MP3 files, no download needed. Once he was confident his feat of magic would not disappear on him, he customised the piece of tech to be his own. Blue turned to metallic black run through with green.he even added little flame ball designs to the cover of his device and flame motives on his headphones. Not that he didn't experiment in other areas. Harry found he could conjure just about anything he needed, not knowing that according to Wizarding Laws of Magic use, that feat was supposed to be impossible, at least since the times of Merlin. The magic which coated the air in a fine mist only noticed by a trained eye, kept his device charged.

 

Without his relative's knowledge, he took on jobs in other neighbourhoods and was paid a fair amount. He stored his earnings beneath a loose floorboard in his cupboard. By the age of 9, Harry had quite the collection of merchandise from various bands. Anything from T-Shirts to Jewelry. Once he got away from his relatives, he would wear them all day long, even while sleeping!

 

If Harry had to choose, his top bands would be Iron Maiden and Powerwolf.

 

He learned to come out of his shell, with the teens. Though he knew all their names now (Raene, Aerin, Jett the one he'd bumped into and Amaris) he still referred to them as 'The Teens'. He knows they view him as a sibling, of sorts. Harry thinks of them as his friends, if that's what friends do. He wouldn't know as Dudley chased them all off, figuratively speaking.

 

He'd hidden his love of Metal for years, with no intention of letting anyone know of his passion. He wasn't anti-social, he was selectively social. Once you got to know him Harry was a nice guy, if he said so himself.

 

He had to keep his mask on around The Dursleys. If they ever found out...

 

Which brings him to now. For once, he wasn't off to see the teens. The Dursleys were on holiday in Benidorm for a fortnight. So he was under the care of their next-door neighbour, Mrs Figg. While she was asleep, he decided to go for a walk, see where the music took him.

 

'It's my birthday today' Harry idly thought. Well, he couldn't think of a better birthday present than no Dursleys and his music! Oh and no Harry Hunting. Then again, the gang left him alone more often than not, calling him 'boring' for deciding not to run, then intimidating them with his partially raised eyebrow.

 

Harry decided to get both ears pierced with spiked cuffs for his 9th birthday once. To this day, The Dursleys didn't know this as he hid them with his magic. He'd like to get more, someday.

 

Once 'Run To The Hills' had finished, Harry eventually decided to look up from the ground. Apparently, his subconscious really wanted to sit under an oak tree. The light summer breeze ruffling his hair, Harry sat beneath the shade. The oak provided plenty of protection from the sun, as a stray leaf fell on his upturned palm. Harry knew there was a park nearby. He was never the type to play in a park. Perhaps once, when the Dursleys took Dudley there, he would have longed to play on the swings, but his hopes will have been dashed.

 

'No, better to sit on the bench and relax to the music' Harry mused. Other than loving the genre, one of the reasons why he loved his music so much was because he knew The Dursleys would disapprove of anything which could be classed as abnormal. He was sure the words 'Sanctified' and 'Satan' within the same lyrics would not hold up to their inspections. Because The Dursleys hated it, Harry loved it. For himself and for the one thing he had control of in his life. It was his mental finger up to them.

 

Not that he ever did it physically, of course. Why would he ever stick his finger up at his doting relatives?

 

He sighed, leaning fully against the rough bark. Though his music and The Teens filled a void in his heart, he couldn't help but sometimes wish he had family who truly cared for him.

 

It was foolish to hope, he knows this. But it was hard to let go of that dream, you know?

 

Something happened in that moment. Something which would change the winds of Harry's life, permanently.

 

 

Harry was roughly awakened.

 

Awakened? Had he fallen asleep?

 

It was a while since Harry had felt relaxed enough to sleep outside, it was a refreshing change. The wind was cooler, and he could see the sky had darkened slightly. As much as he hated to admit to himself, he'd better head back. No doubt Mrs Figg had woken up and was contemplating a search party. The woman was strange sometimes, it was like she knew more about him than letting on...

 

Just as Harry was about to stand up, he spotted a black blur in the sky. Squinting his eyes a little, the blur because more defined. It was heading straight for him. Preparing to dive out of the way, Harry steeled himself. Only to blink and stare as he became eye level with a tawny owl. What?

 

Harry had never seen an owl close up before. It was rather beautiful. Hesitantly reaching out his unoccupied hand which was shuffling songs, he held his hand out to the bird, not thinking it would let him pet it.

 

To his utter astonishment, after eyeballing him suspiciously, it allowed Harry to softly pet its feathers for a short while, before looking at him expectantly.

 

Harry drew back in confusion. What did the owl want with him?

 

Giving the owl equivalent of an eye roll, it dropped an envelope from its beak.

 

Harry didn't notice the owl had an envelope, due to the very uncommon occurrence of seeing said owl during the day.

 

Looking from the letter it dropped to the owl, it gave an encouraging hoot. Harry eventually picked the envelope up, scanning the front.

 

The paper used for it looked to be old and worn, with a waxed seal securing the contents in place. There was a strange crest also, which said 'Hogwarts'. Once he looked at the back, he was floored.

 

Mr H Potter

The Old Oak Tree

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 

That's where he was now! How did they know? And a letter, for him? He didn't know anyone!

 

Bringing his jaw up from the floor, he mustered up the courage to break the seal. Harry silently mouthed the contents of his letter.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

Before he had time to think, Harry spotted another page.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Naturally, Harry had several questions. At least he knew what Hogwarts was. Of course, he knew he had magic, but a magic school? That didn't occur to him. Yes, he was excited but also confused. He would often hear petunia mention his parents when he was out of earshot, hissing about how 'They were freaks, abominations to society'. Could she mean magic? Harry didn't think Petunia knew he could do magic, oh how wrong she was...

 

Looking up, he noticed that the owl was still there. 'We await your owl' Ah!

 

Harry conjured a pen and lined paper. He wasn't sure if the owl would understand, but he decided to try to communicate with it.

 

'Would you be willing to wait for me to reply?' He queried.

 

The Owl hooted what he supposed was affirmative. Using the hard ground as a rest, Harry wrote a reply in his neatest handwriting.

 

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

 

Thank you for your invitation. I would be more than happy to attend! However, I don't know where to go for these supplies, as I haven't been raised around magic.

 

Could you perhaps send a representative of magic, who can answer the questions I have and help me with the purchase of the things I need?

 

Yours Sincerely,

 

Mr H Potter

 

There. That looked acceptable. He awkwardly held out his hand with the letter in it. The Owl took it in its beak, flying into the distance.

 

Talking to himself, Harry tried to sort out his situation.

 

“September 1st, right. It's July now, so I haven't got long. I wonder if they'll send a letter back, or a representative?” Harry was excited, there wasn't a doubt about that, but he was slightly worried about getting his things on time. There was no way in hell he would tell The Dursleys about this. 'Let them be surprised!' He snickered.

 

Resolving to think more on his situation once back at Mrs Figg's, Harry sprinted the entire journey back, MP3 clutched in his trembling fist.

 

Eventually, Hogwarts did send someone. A rather large someone, who Harry later found out was called Hagrid. He kept one earphone out, so he could hear Hagrid talk. He answered all of Harry's questions during the day as best he could. There was a slight incident at the entrance to Diagon Alley, but Harry was unconcerned. He didn't have time for strangers, especially ones who apparently hero-worshipped him. He didn't necessarily trust Hagrid, but he would answer him and try to gain an understanding. Harry was excited about Diagon Alley, but he didn't show it.

 

The day overall was pretty eventful. After a trip to Gringotts, where Hagrid went off god knows where and didn't return until Harry had finished, he received his wand and was told by Mr Ollivander that this particular wand was rare. Many years ago on a trip to Greece, he was allowed the privilege of being able to take back some woods and cores with him, to make a wand. Right there, Harry essentially made his own, with Mr Ollivander telling him to close his eyes and hover over wood and cores which called out to him respectively, and this was the result.

 

His wand was of Avodire wood, with cores of Siren and Chimera Mane hair, intertwined. Harry resolved to look up what the wood and cores meant for him since the wand chooses the wizard and all. He decided to buy a wand holster, for extra protection. To this day, Harry still couldn't tell you what was curious, as Mr Ollivander gazed at another wand in confusion. He couldn't help but think his wand was totally awesome.

 

He bought himself a Mexican Black King Snake from the magical menagerie. Originally, he only meant to look around out of curiosity. It was also the day which Harry found he could speak to snakes. Hearing a hissing from the back room, he headed in that direction. The hissing soon turned to words. He found himself looking at a beautiful black snake, which was, talking?

 

Approaching the glass tank, Harry wondered if it could hear him. He tried speaking with it.

 

“Hello?”

 

The Snake sharply looked at him. Harry was stunned.

 

“Hello, you must be a ssspeaker. I've never met a ssspeaker before.”

 

“A speaker?” Harry asked “You mean someone who can talk to snakes? I didn't exactly know until now”

 

“Yesss.” The snake-eyed Harry curiously. "Not very common these days”

 

Harry felt a connection with this snake. He couldn't explain it, other than it felt similar to how he held his wand for the first time. It just sat right with his magic. He wondered if the snake would like to come home with him.

 

“What's your name?”

 

Slithering up to face Harry properly, the snake shook its head.

 

“We don't have 'names'. I know two-leggers such as yourself give our kind names though”

 

Harry broached the topic.

 

“Would you like to come home with me?”

 

The snake looked happy if that was possible judging by its expression.

 

“Yesss”

 

Harry motioned for the store worker, saying he would like to buy, after he finally looked at the label on the tank, the male Mexican black king snake. After his purchase, along with some treats, he started to make his way out of the store. Addressing his new snake, Harry thought of a name.

 

“How would you feel if I called you Attila?”

 

After a few moments of thought, he nodded slightly.

 

“Yess, I like thisss.”

 

Before Harry had completely left the store, he felt a weight, then a sharp pain on his shoulder. He was about to grip his wand in defence when he realised it was a snowy owl, and that the wound caused by its talons was slowly closing up.

 

Frowning in confusion, he locked eyes with the stunned shopkeeper. She offered an explanation.

 

“She just bonded with you. She will remain with you until her death, or yours. She now has a longer lifespan, and increased intelligence. You will gain some benefits from being bonded with her too. Since she's now your familiar, you should be able to telepathically communicate with her. Give it a try”

 

Harry thought,'Hello'

 

A voice in his head responded back.

 

'Hello, my name is Hedwig. I felt a connection with you as you came in here, so I decided to bond with you'

 

Hedwig butted his hand affectionately.' I will fly to Hogwarts now. It will give you time to bond with Attila, as his kind don't take well to sharing attention. I will see you there, once you've settled in'

 

Hooting a goodbye, Hedwig took off.

 

Raising his eyebrows, Harry made cure the cap he had with him was secure on his head, so no one would recognise him. After heading back to also buy some owl treats, he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Well, that was unexpected!” He reassured Attila he wouldn't forget about him with Hedwig there. He also spelt Attila so only he could see him.

 

Once he'd bought everything he required, plus a few extras on what Attila informed him that his ability was called 'Parseltongue', so ended the busiest day of Harry's life.

 

Before dropping him back off at Mrs Figg's, Hagrid told him how to get on the train, or, more correctly Harry shouted the question at him before he left.

 

In no time at all with only a minor hitch, Harry found himself boarding the train to Hogwarts. He was definitely excited. He used his new wand to ward the compartment he was in from others entering. He didn't want to be disturbed. Not that he knew any spells, he just asked his wand to 'make sure people bugger off' He would read some of his school books while listening to his music. To save time, He put on his school robes Immediately. No one disturbed him for the entire trip. The only time he opened the door was to quickly try some wizarding sweets after buying some from the trolley lady.

 

It was lucky that Harry was in the middle of shuffling songs, or he might not have heard Hagrid's yell for “Firs' years follow me!”

 

After a brief discussion with Attila, saying he was off to find some rats to chomp on, Harry dutifully followed the other first years, managing to snag a boat with only one other person in it. He didn't bother to start a conversation with the girl, he just let himself be lost in the music.

 

He was distracted for several moments from said music (which didn't often happen) by the amazing sight of Hogwarts castle 'That would be a bad ass place to hold concerts!' Harry thought.

 

He removed one earphone to briefly listen to who he realised, was the deputy headmistress which sent his letter. She mentioned about how they would all be sorted into houses. That's all he could remember because Harry was drawn back into the epic chorus of the song 'Armata Strigoi'.

 

After a brief scare with the house ghosts, it was time for their sorting. Harry had by now secured both earphones and was resuming his subtle head-bang, as he waited in the Great Hall to be sorted. He did glance at the sky and admitted it would look awesome if a storm began brewing. He looked strange with his cap still on and head down and garnered one or two odd looks, though he never noticed. So lost into his music was Harry, that he also didn't realise his name was being called...

 

McGonagall, with nervous anticipation, adjusted her spectacles. She called out the student's name that everyone wanted to hear.

 

“Harry Potter”

 

 

No one stepped forward. Frowning, she called his name louder.

 

“Harry Potter!”

 

Harry jerked. Did someone just shout him?

 

'Nah, that always happens when I listen to music. Granted half the time, the Dursleys are shouting me, but not this time!'

 

Technically, though electrical devices were not supposed to work within the confines of Hogwarts, Harry's did. Because he wished for it on his magic, the MP3 WAS his magic, It ran entirely on Harry's magic and even used excess, once he'd arrived at the castle. Shuffling his feet a little, he resumed his subtle head-bang to the beat only he could hear.

 

Needless to say, the staff and the majority of students at Hogwarts were confused, to say the least. Where was their saviour?

 

Dumbledore sucked on a Lemon Drop in thought, finger idly twirling in his long beard. Harry had to be at Hogwarts, perhaps he was deaf and couldn't hear his name being called? Hagrid hadn't told him of any major issues while giving him his letter and taking him to Diagon alley. Although, he did mention strange bits of plastic which were sticking out of his ears, attached to... String?

 

Rolling the flavour about on his tongue, he thought to the incident passing through The Leaky Cauldron. Being Harry Potter, people noticed. A crowd started to gather round him, clamouring for his autograph or a handshake. Eventually, Harry snapped out of whatever daze he was in and shouted to them “Will you lot piss off? This is one of the best guitar solos on record, and you're ruining it!” He went on to mutter about 'Metal vibes' and 'How no one would understand the beauty of it all' Needless to say, he left many confused that day.

 

A huge commotion was going on around Harry, and he was blissfully unaware. This was one of the best songs in his play list. Perhaps not strong all the way through, but it had the most hair-raising and beard growing part! I felt like you could accomplish anything by just listening to it. The song was a long one. After a guitar solo...' Here it comes!'-

 

“WHOA-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-HA-AH-AH-OH!!!”

 

Most unfortunately for the occupants of the room which Harry conveniently forgot were there and himself, Harry's vocal range couldn't get as high as what the song required. Even being the pre-teen whose voice hadn't broken yet, it was impossible. Also, Harry wasn't the best singer in the world. But, due to his 'at the moment' desire for his voice to be amplified with awesomeness, the resulting assault of notes and amplification which scraped at everyone's hearing was deafening and everyone was left with ringing ears hours afterwards. Even the sorting hat, who doesn't even have ears!

 

Harry frequently wrote his own songs, inspired daily by what he listened to. He rarely ever sung them. There was a good reason for that. Though Harry thought singing was fun, he knew he wasn't that good at it. But all that didn't matter right now.

 

“WHOA-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-HA-AH-AH-OH!!!”

 

Students near him screamed. Poor Neville Longbottom, the recently sorted Gryffindor, fainted. The rest of the student body attempted to protect their

Eardrums.

 

McGonagall fell back on the sorting Hat's stool in shock, squashing the hat. The muffled curses went unheard. Hagrid, unfortunately, fell forward in surprise. The table collapsed under his weight, sending it crashing into McGonagall, who gave an uncharacteristic squawk before collapsing in a heap, the dented Sorting Hat still screaming obscenities. Hagrid came to a skidding halt at the Slytherin Table, where he banged his head on the corner, knocking himself and other students from the impact, out.

 

Snape swooped out of the room like a bat out of hell. The reason was made clear when an unpleasant smell emanated from where he was sitting. There was urine on his seat and it had trickled to the floor. He had wet himself in fright.

 

Poor old Dumbledore choked on his Lemon Drop and Madam Pomfrey, the only one seemingly unaffected, performed the Heimlich Maneuver on him.

 

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrell, spontaneously combusted. The shade of Voldemort shrivelled and died before he had the chance to find a new host. Harry's sheer awesomeness apparently was too overpowering for him.

 

“WHOA-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-HA-AH-AH-OH!!!

WHOA-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-HA-AH-AH-OH!!!

WHOA-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-WHOA!!!”

 

With a few drops of sweat, Harry threw back his head in triumph, as a result knocking out his earphones.

 

“Oops!” Harry exclaimed. Bending down to pick up his MP3, he felt a thousand pairs of eyes on him. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

 

“What?” Harry scratched his head. “Do I have crap on my face?” Why was everyone staring at him?

 

The recently recovered McGonagall questioned Harry.

 

“Are you Harry Potter?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Pursing her lips, McGonagall folded her arms.

 

“Because, Mr Potter, I have been shouting your name for the past 5 minutes!”

 

Harry's eyes opened wide. So someone had been shouting him! Oh, balls...

 

He eventually looked at the mess.

 

“What happened?!” Harry looked at the collapsed form of Hagrid and the still gasping Dumbledore.

 

McGonagall gave Harry a death glare.

 

“You started screaming for no reason, and scared everyone witless! Why didn't you answer me?”

 

Harry looked sheepish. ”I didn't hear you, I had music playing."

 

If McGonagall wasn't in the presence of witnesses, she may very well have strangled Harry.

 

Trying not to cry, she told Harry to 'Sit on the stool'.

 

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He jumped when it spoke in his mind.

 

'Ahh Mr Potter, you haven't even been put into a house and already you're causing trouble, rivalling your fathers. I see you have a good mind, very creative. An exotic wand, hmm? It will be interesting to see how you handle Hogwarts. You have an immense amount of bravery, you're loyal to someone once you know their true intentions, yet you're underhanded and careful when it comes to trusting people. To be frank, Mr Potter, you could fit anywhere. I wonder...Ahh yes, I know where to put you...'

 

'MMPH HHMMFFF!'

 

The Sorting Hat was still squashed from McGonagall's rear. Flushing, she removed the hat from Harry's head, straightening it. He spoke again.

 

'HOGWARTS' APPRENTICE!' The Sorting Hat then turned his attention to Dumbledore, rubbing his Adam's apple.

 

“The boy can fit in any house, therefore, he is a candidate for Hogwarts' Apprentice. He has the best of each house. There has not been a Hogwarts apprentice in centuries. Hogwarts will tell you where his personal quarters are. He will take classes with all 4 houses, half of them with Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other half with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff” Pausing to take a breath, that hat continued “He has the choice of sitting at which house table he wants and if he so chooses, the staff table. His crest will be of his own choice. He is allowed the freedom of designing it himself-

 

“AWESOME!” Harry's fist pumped and twirled, stopping halfway at the hat's glare.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Turning back to Dumbledore, he had one more bit of information.” He can design his personal quarters how he likes. The knowledge he learns over the years can be applied to his room. That is all.”

 

McGonagall motioned each student forward to continue to be sorted, then it was done.

 

Harry still felt eyes on him, but he didn't care. He technically got his own room, he could design it how he wanted AND he got to make his own 'house crest!' Excited was not the word right now. Switching his MP3 off, he looked expectantly at the Staff.

 

Dumbledore spoke for the first time.

 

“Mr Potter, please sit with the Gryffindors for now”

 

Harry did so, with a spring in his step. Dumbledore continued his speech, with what remained of the staff members. The table was put to rights and Madam Pomfrey was dismissed to treat Hagrid's concussion and the students he'd knocked out.

 

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

“Thank you!”

 

Harry was convinced Dumbledore had lost his mind.

 

Reflecting back on earlier, Harry reckoned he should feel embarrassed for his little song outburst. He tried to feel it, he really did. But the emotion just wouldn't come to him. The song was far too epic to regret singing badly in front of the entire school body.

 

Harry was far too excited to eat. He begged for the feast to be over so he could see his new quarters.

 

Eventually, it did. He waited behind while prefects lead first years to their dorm rooms. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Dumbledore.

 

He stood up and held out his hand in apology.

 

“Sorry about that sir, I was lost in the throes of music. I hope you weren't permanently damaged”

 

Taking and shaking it, Dumbledore chuckled.

 

“Not at all Harry. I will show you to your quarters” He peered at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling. "An interesting start to the year!"

 

Harry Shrugged, giving him a half smile, proceeding to follow dutifully after Dumbledore.

 

'Damn' Harry thought to himself 'Hogwarts is the TITS!'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the website I used to help make Harry's wand http://wandwood.webs.com/ I wanted something unique for him :D


End file.
